1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to digital content synchronizing, and more particularly, to a synchronization identifier generating method and apparatus for synchronizing digital contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile content reproduction device such as an MP3 player or a PMP (Portable Multimedia Player) has come into a widespread use. The mobile content reproduction device has a memory capable of storing moving picture contents and plays the moving picture contents. Thus, a user can view and/or listen to digital contents while on the move by storing digital contents stored in a fixed device, such as a PVR (Personal Video Recorder) or a PC (Personal Computer), into a mobile content reproduction device.
In order to store digital contents stored in a fixed device into a mobile content reproduction device, the digital contents stored in the fixed device should be in synchronization with the digital contents stored in the mobile content reproduction device.
At this time, the digital contents are synchronized on the basis of a content identifier. Generally, a path in which corresponding contents are stored, a file name of the contents, or a message digest extracted from the contents has been used as the content identifier.
However, when a file name of the contents or a path in which the corresponding contents are stored is used as a content identifier, there is a problem in that it is difficult to recognize contents that are stored in different paths by using the same file name or contents that are stored in the same path by using different file names. Further, when a message digest is used as a content identifier, a unique identifier can be generated because the identifier is generated on the basis of contents. However, the entire contents need to be scanned in order to create the identifier. Therefore, a large amount of time is needed to create the message digest, which decreases the overall content synchronization speed.
In order to solve the above-described problems, a plurality of inventions have been proposed (for example, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0006975 discloses “method of controlling content files by using an identifier”) but the above-described problems are not solved yet.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a technology capable of reducing the amount of time required for a content synchronization operation and generating a reliable digital content identifier when digital contents are synchronized among a plurality of digital devices.